


highschool love

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [18]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: things you said under the stars and in the grass
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727719
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	highschool love

Nasir can smell the coconut from Agron’s sunscreen, minglign with fresh grass, and the ever permiating scent of sweat. It’s still warm out, even though the sun has set hours ago and there is a soft breeze picking up along the river out west.

The radio is on in the truck, quiet country, but Nasir cannot think of anything but Agron’s fingers brushing against his. No one knows they’re out here, sneaking down the fire escape and leaving the headlights off until they were past the houses on the block. The cicadas sing in the trees above them, moonlight scattering over their skin, and in the odd sort of Mississippi silence, Agron’s voice seems oddly deep.

“School starts soon.” The tips of Agron’s fingers press against Nasir’s, lacing through them. It’s a barely there feeling, but the touch raises goosebumps on Nasir’s arms, even in the summer heat.

“Yeah, two weeks.”

“Senior year.” Agron states simply, sighing as the breeze comes through, stirring up a chorus from the crickets around them.

“For you. I’ve still got one more year.” Nasir tries to tease, but it falls flat. The idea of walking down the halls of that building and not seeing Agron everyday seems incredibly sad. A strange melancholy settles over him, bitter and acidic.

“Nasir?” Agron’s breath ghosts across Nasir’s cheek, turning his head to fully stare at him. It catches the younger boy’s attention, Nasir hesitantly turning to Agron.

“What?”

Nasir watches as Agron digs in the pocket of his jeans, fingers squished in the denim before pulling something out. He conceals it in his fist for a minute, taking a deep breath as if he’s working up his nerves, before offering it to Nasir.

“Seniors get these, but I don’t think I’ll really wear it.” Agron shrugs, watching closely as Nasir examines the class ring.

It’s a large, silver band with a football on one side and a torch on the other. The jewel is a thick, clear gem, a fake diamond for Agron’s April birthday. It even says his name, inscribed on the inner band in perfect cursive. Nasir stares at the ring before glancing over Agron, confused.

“I figured you could wear it instead?” Agron takes it back long enough to slip it over Nasir’s left ring finger, “It’s a big but you can wrap string around it on the back. That’s what Naevia does.”

“You want me to wear your class ring?” Nasir asks, eyes widening as Agron’s cheeks flush, but he doesn’t look away.

“I mean, yeah. It’s just a stand in really, like a promise.” They continue to stare at each other, shadows playing on quickly blinking eyes.

“A promise for what?” A budding heat is beginning to grow in Nasir’s stomach, fluttering hard when he tries to speak. Agron just grins, slow with dimples and everything.

“For when I can get you a better one. Hell, we’ll get a matching set.”

Agron leans forward, tentative and unsure, shifting from staring at Nasir’s eyes to his mouth, before his eyes flutter closed. Nasir responds to the kiss slowly, the weight of Agron’s hand on the side of his neck pulling him forward. It’s extremely chaste, just the brushing of lips, and yet both feel like the air is gone and they are left breathless.

“Okay. I’ll wear it.”

For being a first kiss, Nasir is sure he could get addicted to it.


End file.
